computer_cable_game_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
BrainSurge
Welcome to BRAINSURGE!!! The only game show where you don't have to know anything to win. And now here's your host, CLAUDIA WINKLEMAN!!! BrainSurge was a game show with challenges that are designed to test the memory and comprehension skills of its contestants. Format and Gameplay BrainSurge's challenges are designed to test the memory and comprehension skills of its contestants. Level 1 The six contestants (known as the "Brainiacs") begin by playing five (six) visual puzzles, worth 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, and 100 points each (for a potential maximum of 250, and 210). Each solution is a number that the players need to enter using their keypads. The contestants have 10 seconds to lock in their answers. The two lowest scoring contestants are eliminated from the game (with ties broken by average time to answer or number of questions answered correctly if necessary ex. a contestant who correctly answered the 10 and 20 point questions would advance over a contestant who only got the 30 point question correct), and they (along with all other eliminated contestants hereafter) are sent down the "Brain Drain", a slide formed as a human ear containing "ear wax" slime. Level 2 During the second round, the four remaining contestants are told a story from a book read by the host and are asked questions in turn about the story. The contestant who gets a question wrong is eliminated, pulled away on a chair covered in whoopee cushions through a paper "tooth" of a large face that is made to resemble Winkleman. This continues until two contestants are eliminated. Knockout Round This is followed by the Knockout round, where the two remaining contestants have ten seconds to memorize a 4x4 grid containing 8 pairs of images from the story. Once either contestant makes a mistake, the player who makes the next match wins the game in a sudden-death match. The three eliminated are then sent down the Brain Drain. Level 3: The Final Stage For the bonus round, the contestant must memorize and correctly recall patterns on 4x4, 5x5, and 6x6 sized illuminated floors. Six squares must be stepped on for the 4x4, eight squares are required for the 5x5 and ten squares are necessary for the 6x6. Each square has an actuator in the middle that must be stepped on to activate the square. Before the contestant starts, he or she is allowed to see the sequence twice. After completing each path successfully, the contestant must step on an actuator outside of the board to stop the clock and view the next path. The contestant is given a time limit of 90 seconds with decimal timing, and must return to the start and view the pattern again if they make a mistake. Each path cleared earns the contestant a prize, with each prize increasing in value across each floor, including the grand prize for completing the round, and the honor of being slimed in network tradition. If time runs out, she/he also must go down the Brain Drain, but still gets to keep the prize(s) earned up to that point. International Versions The show was based on a Japanese Format called Brain Survivor. The Spanish version of this show entitled Veloz Mente hosted by Mariano Chiesa since 2011. In 2012, The Version was Hosted by Tamsin Heatley as Horrid Henry's Mum. Episodes Gallery BrainSurge_Claudia_Winkleman.jpg|Claudia Winkleman BrainSurge_Players.jpg|The Contestants BrainSurge_Keypads.jpg|The Contestants' Keypads BrainSurge_Craig_Charles.jpg|Craig Charles BrainSurge_Studio.jpg|The Studio BrainSurge_Puzzle.jpg|That's how the player gets the Correct Answer in the Fastest! BrainSurge_4x4.jpg|The Four By Four BrainSurge_5x5.jpg|The Five By Five BrainSurge_6x6.jpg|The Six by Six BrainSurge_Brain_Drain.jpg|The Player won't compete the Bonus Round, Sending them Down the Brain Drain! BrainSurge_Book_Screen.jpg|The Player pays attention to the Book. BrainSurge_Scores_with_names.jpg|The Player earns points for every correct answers. BrainSurge_Players_in_their_human_Chairs.jpg|The Human Chairs BrainSurge_Knockout_Round_Board.jpg|The Knockout Round as 16 numbers on the Board. Tagline "That's all the time we have for BrainSurge today! Join us next time where we'll have six new brainyheads going head, to head, to head, to head, to head, (to head), only on BrainSurge. Thanks for watching, Mayberg, Zenak!" - Claudia Winkleman Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Flops Category:2010 premieres Category:Puzzle Category:Memory Category:Foreign Formats